Question: Evaluate $\left|\frac12 - \frac38i\right|$.
Answer: We have \[\left|\frac12 - \frac38i\right| = \left|\frac{1}{8}\left(4 - 3i\right)\right| = \frac18|4-3i| = \frac18\sqrt{4^2 +(-3)^2} = \boxed{\frac58}.\]